ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6053/6054 (1st January 2020)
Plot Christmas Day 2019 Martin drives an unconscious Keanu to a warehouse. Daniel watches the Slaters leave No.18 after their Christmas meal. Sonia phones Martin but gets no answer. Martin carries Keanu's body into the warehouse. He ties him up and covers his face. Dotty accuses Martin of trying to steal from Dot. Sonia warns Dotty over her behaviour. Patrick asks Sheree if everything is okay, she claims it is. Daniel catches the Panesars going into the garage next to No.31 and confronts them. Keanu regains consciousness and manages to get the cloth from his face. He is shocked to see Martin stood with a gun and begs him not to shoot. Kheerat explains the situation with the Slaters to Daniel and insists they were turning the electricity back on. Daniel helps them and afterwards asks to talk to Kheerat. Keanu learns Martin is doing the Mitchells dirty work and tries to talk him out of shooting him. Martin fires the gun. Linda wakes in the back of the van that was driven to the warehouse. Martin has not shot Keanu. Keanu tries to talk Martin out of shooting him again, offering to help him out with any troubles he is in. Dotty makes accusations against Rainie over the fraud attempt. Daniel pays Kheerat the rent money for No.31 but asks he does not tell Jean who paid it. Kheerat cannot understand the secrecy. Sheree phones Isaac and tells him not to call again. Denise walks in on Sheree's private phone call. Isaac gets out a taxi on Turpin Road. Daniel has second thoughts and asks Kheerat for his help. Bex worries about her father's whereabouts. Martin fails to be talked around by Keanu and warns him time is up. Denise gets Sheree's phone when she is not looking, but is quickly caught. The Panesars take the Slaters for drinks after informing them they will keep their house. Kheerat asks Jean inside. She finds a present in the kitchen. An intoxicated Linda stumbles from the van. Martin goes to shoot Keanu, but Keanu manages to untie his hands and smack the gun out of his hand. The pair viciously fight to get ownership of the gun. Martin comes out victorious. Daniel comes face-to-face with Jean. She is speechless and punches him. Another gunshot is heard from the warehouse. Martin emerges and spots Linda. He grabs her and drags her to the warehouse. She learns what is going on. Jean is unable to face Daniel and walks out. A heartbroken Sharon sits alone in the Square. Ian feels sorry for her. Dot gives her family and close friends a Bible. Sonia offers to find out who stole the money from Dot via a phone call to the bank. Linda makes a suggestion on staging Keanu's death and Martin goes along with it. Ian gives Sharon money for a hotel for the night. She wants to stay with Linda to be close to Dennis. Sonia phones the bank and states a hacker from Russia tried to take the money. However, the phone cable has been disconnected. No one notices. Linda tells Martin to shoot Keanu in the shoulder as he films it so that it looks like Keanu has been killed. Martin hesitates, worrying it will go wrong. Linda takes the gun and accidentally fires it at Keanu. Daniel goes to leave the Square but is stopped by Jean. She learns he has paid their rent. Keanu regains consciousness but is in pain. He has been shot in the shoulder. Linda tells Keanu to throw himself back as Martin shoots at him whilst videoing, so that it appears he has been shot. The set-up is a success. Ben believes Martin has done the deed. Daniel gives Jean a full explanation. Keanu is sent on his way by Linda and Martin. Sheree tearfully leaves Patrick at Denise's request. She is reunited with Isaac on the Square. Daniel and Jean kiss. Sonia stares at Dot's bank account on the laptop when she is alone. She logs out of the account and deletes her search history. Martin burns evidence from the faked shooting. Cast Regular cast *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Sheree Trueman - Suzette Llewellyn *Isaac Baptiste - Stevie Basaula *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Dot Branning - June Brown *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Bert Moon - Elliot Briffett *Ernie Moon - Cody Briffett *Amy Mitchell - Abbie Burke *Ricky Mitchell - Frankie Day *Cherry Slater - Unknown (Uncredited) *Peggy Taylor - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and men's toilets *20 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *31 Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and living/dining room *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *George Street *Unknown road *Unknown warehouse interior and exterior Notes *First appearance of Stevie Basaula as Isaac Baptiste. *This hour-long episode was broadcast at 8:30pm as part of the BBC's New Year schedule. *This episode was a flashback episode, exploring different perspectives of the events which occurred on Christmas Day 2019. *Ray De-Haan is the credited stunt co-ordinator of this episode. *Joshua Ravenscroft and Jon Callaway are the credited stunt performers of this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The new year brings secrets and lies for one family. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,791,634 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:2020 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns